1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water heating and distributing system for freeze protection of plants and trees. The temperature of supplied water is raised about 20.degree.-25.degree. F. by passing the water through a unique water conduit means disposed within the interior of a heater means, and the heated water is then jet-sprayed into close proximity with the plants and/or trees to be protected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various water distribution systems for the purpose of protecting foliage from the effects of low temperatures is well known in the agricultural industry. In fact, even if the water is not heated, but is of a temperature above that of the air surrounding the foliage, protection to the plants will be afforded merely by the continuous application of water. Of course, it is also well known within the agricultural industry to utilize other means such as, for example, smudge pots and hot air blowers for protecting crops and trees.
It can be readily appreciated that the use of unheated water for protecting against the effects of low temperatures necessarily requires the application of extremely great volumes of water. Not only might this be quite expensive, but also such a protection scheme invariably lowers the water table and may have long range deleterious effects on the entire geographic area. In similar fashion, the use of smudge pots and heaters for raising the ambient temperature of air is quite expensive and relatively inefficient. Not only must the owner consider the ever-increasing cost of fuel, but also significant labor charges are associated with maintaining and positioning the heaters.
It is therefore not surprising that the agricultural industry has recognized the general desirability of providing means for heating the water supplied by existing irrigation systems as a means for improving the efficiency of water sprays for protecting against low temperatures.
One fairly recent system for supplying heated water to protect the foliage from the effects of low temperatures is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,543 to Barnard. However, relatively low volumes of water are capable of being heated by the system, and the system is constructed so that the water is heated to only about 70.degree. F. U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,162, to Carlton also discloses an apparatus for heating water and conveying the heated water to remote points for underground release and at selected locations to saturate the ground in agricultural areas as a protection against frost and freezing. A boiler-like apparatus is taught for heating the water. The use of compressed hot air for heating spray water is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 661,898 to Tucker. Yet another such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,846,395, to Huffaker. Still other devices and systems for heating water and applying the water to foliage or low temperature protection are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,758,941, to Gibson 2,613,478, to Ringle 1,967,803, to Boland and 2,154,002, to Kerrick.
Other means for protecting against the effects of low temperature utilizing the application of unheated water or the appliction of heated air are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,111,993 to Carder, 1,375,221 to Lowe, 1,632,611 to Lloyd, 1,688,802 to Crowhurst, 2,164,011 to Hilborn, 2,350,621 to Kasser, 3,055,144 to Johnson, 3,354 579 to Gross, 3,755,961 to McIsaac.
Examples of analagous systems are also disclosed in French Patent Nos. 67,211 and 1,091,020.
Notwithstanding the proliferation of prior art devices for protecting against freeze damage in agricultural areas, actual use of devices such as those taught in the prior art reveals significant economic and practical limitations. In order to provide effective low temperature protection for large areas such as, for example, 50 or 60 acres, either multiple systems must be utilized in order to provide sufficient quantities of heated water, or extremely large and expensive--with particular regard to fuel costs--water heating devices must be utilized. It is therefore apparent that there is a great need in the art for a system which affords reliable protection against low temperature damage to plants and trees at a cost to the owner which is significantly below that required to maintain current, state-of-the-art systems.